


Cuddles

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, SuperMirandyCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy comes home and falls asleep while cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt that SarahStreep7 passed my way.  
> Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.
> 
> It is a polyamory relationship, SuperCat/Mirandy, but highlights specifically Andrea and Cat.

Andy sighed as she stepped into the penthouse. She was exhausted, but she had gotten ahead on her work, leaving her with a weekend free and she was very happy because Miranda was coming back from Paris in the morning.

She had checked the news before heading home, and Supergirl was out dealing with a violent Trump Rally, so it wasn't likely Kara was home yet. Cat had said she would be home, but sometimes when Carter was spending the week with his father, Cat lost track of time. So Andy wasn't sure if she was alone, but as she made her way down the hall to the master bedroom she smiled at seeing the light on. Cat was home then.

Stepping into the room she started getting ready for bed, peeling off her work clothes and pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and a soft tanktop. Dumping her clothes into the hamper, she brushed her teeth and washed her face of make-up before lazily making her way back into the bedroom.

"Long day?" Cat asked without glancing up from the articles in her lap.

"I got ahead on several of my pieces though, so I have the weekend free for when Miranda comes home." Andy said as she crawled onto the bed.

Cat lifted her arm without prompting, and Andy hummed as she snuggled in close to the older woman. "She'll be happy to hear that, darling. Kara is busy for now, but she said she'd be home in a few hours."

"Yeah." Andy yawned. "I saw the news before I left. My boss is probably going to have me do write-ups about it."

Cat pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Andy's head and wrapped her arm comfortably around Andy's shoulders. "Probably. I'll be sure to have an interview set up with Supergirl and the police."

Andy snorted and pressed a kiss to Cat's breast, yawning again before replying sarcastically, "I only hope she'll be willing to talk about what happened at the rally."

"I'm sure she will be, she has made statements that she stands with Clinton," Cat said.

"Mmhmm." Andy smiled, curling just a little closer to Cat as she began to drift to sleep. As darkness crept upon her, she felt another kiss to her head and heard the soft words of her girlfriend.

"Sweet dreams. I'll wake you in the morning so we can pick up Miranda."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
